The invention relates to blends of thermoplastic block copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, and polyolefins. More specifically, the invention relates to films made from the blends.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,180 and 4,977,014 describes elastomeric films comprising from about 40% to about 80% of a thermoplastic block copolymer composition and from about 15% to about 60% of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer. The '180 patent teaches that films having both good tensile strength and good elasticity must contain ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers that have a vinyl acetate content between 22% and 33% and have a melt index less than 0.6 as determined by ASTM Method D 1238, Condition B. The '014 patent teaches that addition of small amounts of polystryrene to the blends improves tensile strength without significant reduction in elasticity and that the limits on vinyl acetate content and melt index can be broadened.